Don't Let Me Down
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns have been in an online relationship for three years and will finally get the chance to meet in person. Will it all go as planned? Read and find out. MULTI CHAPTER, AU AMBREIGNS.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAAAAACK! WITH ANOTHER AMBREIGNS AU STORY! As you guys probably noticed, I took a long break from writing. I got a full time job and it was impossible for me to continue writing at that time. I've got a routine going though so I can make time for writing again. Let's see where this new story takes us. This first chapter is short and dialogue heavy but next chapter will be more detailed with more background on Dean and Roman. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"You"re gonna wind up dead." Kevin Owens shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea, man." He expressed to his best friend.

Roman rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're exaggerating. You're acting as if I'm meeting up with some complete stranger."

"He is a complete stranger Roman!"

Roman turned to look at Kevin with an intense stare. "Hey, Dean is not a stranger okay. I've known him for three years."

"You've chatted with him online for three years. There's a difference. How are you so sure that everything he's been telling you for the past three years is even true?"

"First of all, it's not just chatting. It called and online relationship. Ever heard of one?"

Kevin looked at him completely offended. "Why do you think I'm so concerned for you to meet this guy? I've seen Catfish the TV show okay! Those situations never end well!"

That actually made Roman chuckle. "That show is scripted and everyone knows it."

Owens shook his head. "That's not the point. I just don't want to see you get hurt. He's been hesistant the past three years to meet you and all of a sudden, he's asking you to fly across the country to see him? I got a bad feeling. What if he's hiding something, and that's why he didn't want to meet you."

Kevin was just putting wrong ideas in his head now. "I trust Dean, okay. He doesn't lie." Roman replied.

"How do you know? You've never spoken to him over the phone. Not even seen him on skype. It's been nothing but text messages."

"I just...know." Roman said confidently.

Kevin shook his head and sighed. "How can a grown ass man like you be so naive, man. Those two and only pictures he's ever sent you of himself are probably fake..."

At this point, Roman stopped listening to his best friend. As he continued to speak of his concerns, Roman began to think back at the first conversation he had with Dean. Roman lived in Pensacola, Florida. Although Florida is not exactly a boring state, Roman found himself bored whenever he had some time to himself. That's what happens when you don't have a boyfriend. One day, he was simply bored and decided to surf the internet. Despite planning to only be on the computer for a little while, he ended up creating a profile on a dating website that was made for the LGBT community.

He wasn't excatly surprised to see that most of the guys in the chat room only wanted sex. All chat rooms were the same. Despite that, he stayed on the chat room, not really typing anything, but mostly looking for someone that would catch his attention. A sea of new comments were added to the chat roll and Roman noticed one new comment that said "Anyone up for an actual decent conversation? Those do still exist right?" Roman smirked at the comment and decided to click on the guys profile so he could send him a private message. He saw his profile picture and thought the guys was pretty cute. He definitely wasn't a pretty boy but he was handsome in his own right.

Small talk turned into long conversations. Which led to numbers being exchanged. It blew Roman's mind. It was so easy to have a conversation with Dean. Every guy he's been with, it had felt forced, but not with Dean. No, this felt natural. Natural, pure, and comfortable. Roman had no time to think as to why Dean picked now to meet him in person. The Samoan is just happy that the day is getting closer and closer. As his thoughts faded, he could still hear Kevin rambling from the other side of the couch.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "I have to go finish packing. You can let yourself out." he said in a rather annoying voice. Kevin just growled, stood up,  
and left his best friend's apartment. He wished the guy good luck. If something went wrong, Kevin wouldn't be hesitant to say "I told you so.."

* * *

On the other side of the country, Dean Ambrose was very excited that Roman was flying out to Los Angeles to meet him. After three years, it was finally happening. He was nervous as hell but was finally ready to meet his boyfriend... so to speak. His stomach fluttered whenever he considered Roman his boyfriend. It was still hard to believe that three years ago, Roman messaged him in that chat room. 1,000 messages later and they are close to meeting.

"Why are you so quiet? Something wrong?"

Dean snapped out his thoughts and turned to look at his best friend Sami Zayn, who was giving him a ride home from work. He nodded. "No,  
I'm fine. Just thinking about the fact that I'm meeting Roman this weekend. I just can't believe it." he sighed with a smile on his face.

Sami tightened the grip he had on the wheel of the car. "Are you gonna tell him the truth?"

The smile on Dean's face quickly vanished. He bit his lip and suddenly started tapping his foot non stop. Sami sighed and place his free hand on Dean's knee so he could stop the tapping. Dean nervously looked over at Sami. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Sami tapped his knee and place his hand back on the wheel. "No, I'm sorry for bringing it up. You were excited and now I ruined it."

"It's a good thing you did, Sami. I know I have to tell him the truth, I'm just scared he'll want nothing to do with me. I keep blocking it out but once I meet him, I won't be able to ignore it. I know I have to tell him."

Sami slowed the car down and parked in front of Dean's house. "Maybe it won't be a big deal to him. What if you're worrying about nothing?" Sami tried his hardest to make Dean feel better. After all, it's his fault Dean is now a huge bundle of nerves.

Dean sat up straight and turned to his best friend. "Before our online conversations turned into something more, he told me that he was big on trust. That once he catches someone in a lie, it's hard for him to ever trust them again. I've been lying to him for three years Sami! I'm scared." he hung his head in full dissapointment. "Once our relationship got more serious, he flat out asked me if I was lying to him about something. I lied Sami, and told him no. What makes you think it won't matter to him?"

"Calm down down, Dean. Once you explain the situation to him, I'm sure that he will understand. You're always telling me he listens to you and is very understandable, right?" Dean nodded his head. "Okay then. Don't beat yourself up about it. Once you meet him, just take it one step at a time."

Ambrose sighed. "Maybe you're right. I'll try not to think about it much between now and Friday. I'll deal with it once I actually have to tell him."  
Dean grabbed his bag from in between his legs and opened the car door. "Thanks for the ride Sami. I owe you gas money. I would give you some right now but I haven't gotten paid and-"

Sami waved him off. "Don't worry about it Dean. You're my best friend, you don't have to pay me anything. And you don't have to pay me anything when we go pick Roman up from the airport on Friday."

Dean smiled. "Thanks Sami." He got off the car and waved goodbye as he closed the door. As he walked through his front yard to the front door, his cellphone beeped. He smiled when he saw that it was a text from Roman.

 _"Hey you, I hope you had a good day. I'm finishing packing my suitcase. I can't wait to finally see you in person."_

Dean smiled softly and replied. _"I had a great day. Hope you did too. I can't wait to see you either. I love you."_

Roman instantly replied. _"I love you too."_

Dean smiled as he felt his stomach flutter. He went to sit on the steps in front of his house. He sighed and began to pray that nothing went wrong as he stared at a picture of Roman that he had sent him. He truly did love Roman and didn't want to lose him. He just hoped that once he confessed his lies Roman will understand him.

That's all he could hope for.

* * *

 **A/N:** **WHAT COULD DEAN BE LYING ABOUT? WILL ROMAN MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT? PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for welcoming me back. It means a lot. Also, thanks for so much support with this new story early on. Glad you all like it. Enjoy chapter 2!:)**

* * *

Sami wasn't surprised to find Dean pacing in the living room when he entered Dean's house. Today was the day he met Roman. It was obvious that he was beyond nervous and scared. Sami wished he could take the negative feelings away from his best friend.

"I-I can't do it Sami!" Dean immediately said when he saw Sami walk in. "He's going to hate me. He won't forgive me." As Dean continued to pace, he tapped his chest rather hard.

It was hard for Sami to see his best friend like that. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him, stopping his movements. "Calm down, Dean. Don't jump to conclusions. You have no idea what he'll say. Just take a deep breath, calm down, and let's go. You can do it. I'll be there with you. C'mon."

Dean was so lucky to have Sami in his life. He appreciated Sami being there for him, helping him out with anything. He did as he was told and managed to calm down a bit. They left his house and made their way to the airport.

* * *

"Did you come with me just so you can fill my head with negative shit again?" Roman asked as he stepped off the airplane, Kevin walking close behind.

After leaving Roman's house earlier in the week, Kevin felt bad about how harsh he was being with Roman. He was in love with that Dean guy and he's telling him to not trust him? Kevin admitted to himself that it was wrong on his part. He should support his best friend no matter what. So, he decided to fly with Roman to Los Angeles. If anything went wrong, he would be there for him. He hoped it would work out though.

"I'm sorry about that alright? I'm here to support you, promise."

Roman stopped walking and turned to look at Kevin. He knew when Kevin was being sincere and this was one of those times. "Thanks, man." Kevin nodded and they made their way inside to baggage claim. As they gathered their suitcases, it was dawning on Roman that the seconds were winding down. Dean would be there any minute. It was surreal. He started getting really nervous and began to sweat. Roman wiped the palms of his hands on his jeans and took a deep breath.

"So where is he meeting you?" Kevin asked. They grabbed their luggage and Kevin followed Roman's path.

"The umm...the waiting area." Roman stuttered. They got there and sat down. Roman couldn't help but to keep looking around. Searching for blue eyes, short sand colored hair.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sami were barely walking into the airport, looking for the waiting area. "It's going to be fine, Dean. I promise." Sami wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder. Dean nodded and took a deep breath as they entered the waiting area. He looked around and his eyes immediately locked with someone on the other side of the room. "Oh my god." Dean whispered. "That's him. That's Roman." He said softly.

Roman slowly stood up as his eyes locked with Dean's. He couldn't believe it. There he was. The same guy from the pictures, just like he knew he would be. If he wasn't mesmerized with Dean's eyes right now, he would have turned to Kevin and given him the look. Both men started walking slowly closer to one another until they met right in the middle of the room.

Dean swallowed hard. He looked even better in person. It was unbelievable. "Roman." He whispered.

"Dean..." Roman smiled and studied Dean's features up close. He was so fucking gorgeous. He immediately noticed the dimples forming as Dean smiled back at him. "I finally have you in front of me. I can't believe it." His voice was shaky.

The only thing Dean wanted to do and could do was wrap his arms around Roman's neck and pull him in for a hug. His breathe hitched when Roman wrapped his strong arms around his tiny waist and picked him up off his feet. "Finally..." He whispered in Roman's ear.

Meanwhile, Sami and Kevin were watching them, happy that it had worked out...well at least that's what it looked like so far. Sami looked past the hugging couple and noticed the guy that was sitting with Roman.

Kevin noticed the guy Dean had walked in with, looking at him. He was cute. Actually, he was beyond cute.

When Roman finally put Dean down and they pulled apart. They shared a shy laugh. "My God, you're real." Dean laughed lightly and touched Roman's cheek.

Roman smirked. "Of course I'm real, baby."

Okay, over the three years of their online relationship, Roman had called Dean baby plenty of times. To actually hear it coming from his mouth though, with that deep sexy voice of his...it sent chills down his spine. Ambrose chuckled nervously, then turned to looked at Sami. He waved him over and Sami walked over. "Roman, this is Sami."

"The best friend." Roman nodded. "Dean has told me so much about you."

"I could say the same." Sami chuckled. "Nice to finally meet you." They shook hands.

There was a loud exaggerated cough coming from behind Roman and he knew that it was Kevin. Roman rolled his eyes and waved him over to introduce him to Dean.

"And you are?" Kevin said towards Sami.

Sami extended his hand. "I'm Sami, Dean's best friend."

"Kevin. Roman's best friend." Kevin shook his hand. They both took a while to let go but no one noticed. Owens turned his attention to Dean. "So you weren't lying."

Dean glanced nervously at Sami and then at Roman.

Roman groaned and gave Dean an apologetic look. "Forgive him. He kind of umm, had doubts. About you.." He reluctantly said, not wanting Dean to feel bad in anyway. Kevin had such a big mouth.

"Oh..." Dean laughed nervously.

"Hey, I was wrong. I admit it." Kevin held his hands up. " I'm just looking out for him."

Dean nodded slowly. "I get it." He nodded.

Sami hurriedly decided to change the subject. "So, what hotel are you guys staying at? We'll drive you, obviously."

"Actually, Kevin I was hoping you could go check us in at the hotel. I want to spend as much time as I can with Dean."

Dean blushed. He loved that idea.

Sami smiled and nodded. Dean and Roman did deserve alone time. He just hoped that Dean took the opportunity and confessed all that he had to confess. "No problem. Here's what we'll do. Dean and Roman, you can take my car." he handed the keys over to Dean. "I'll accompany Kevin to rent a car for you guys and then I'll accompany him to the hotel and get you guys checked in. Well...if you want." he smiled at Kevin.

Kevin nodded his head almost immediately. "Oh, I want." he smirked. Was that flirting? Was he flirting? Sami asked himself. Because if he was, he didn't mind it at all. Dean and Roman didn't notice anything. They were way too focused on each other at the moment.

"Sounds like a plan. Dean?" Roman smiled.

Dean nodded. "Sounds great."

The pairs split up and Roman and Dean walked over to Sami's car. "So, are you gonna show me around Los Angeles or what?" Roman teased.

Dean turned to him and smirked. "Of course I am." he grabbed Roman's hand and laced their fingers. Both of them feeling that spark and the chemistry they felt from communicating online.

* * *

Their adventurous day landed them all the way up the mountain of the Hollywood sign. Dean didn't want to miss the opportunity to show Roman the beautiful view from up there. "Wow, this view is amazing."

It was dark out and the view of Los Angeles looked even more beautiful lit up. "I wanted to show the view at night. It's the absolute best, isn't it?" Dean said as he looked out into the view.

"It sure is." Roman looked out only for a second before turning to Dean. He wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and pulled him close to his body. He used his other hand to stroke Dean's cheek. "I finally have you in my arms." Roman sighed happily. "I've waited for this for so long, you have no idea."

Dean smiled. "Me too, Ro." he place his hands on Roman's biceps as the Samoan leaned in to kiss him.

Their bodies filled with happiness and warmth as their lips touched for the first time. A slow moan was made by Dean when he felt Roman tease him with his tongue. He opened up more and allowed Roman to kiss him properly. This was the best kiss either one of them has ever received. It may have sounded cliche but they had been desiring each other for three years, physically. Their feelings for each other heightened even more and it was something they have never felt before. A good something. A feeling they didn't ever want to vanish. As they continued to kiss, they both remembered how much they would express the desire to kiss each other. To kiss and touch. To be together physically. Now that they were in each others arms, neither one of them will ever let go.

In desperate need for air, they broke the kiss and bumped their foreheads together. "You should have sent me more pictures of yourself over the years. You're beautiful, you know that?" Roman said just below a whisper.

Dean wondered if Roman could notice the blush on his cheeks despite it being dark out there. His heart swelled. Roman was always this sweet with him but it was just more special this time around. He had to be the first to say it now that they were together. "I love you Roman. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dean. I love you too." Roman pecked his lips softly.

They decided to sit on the hood of Sami's car and talk while taking in the view. Roman noticed that Dean was cold so he offered jacket and Dean happily put it on. "So, how are things in Florida? What did your family say about you flying all the way over here to meet me?"

Roman sighed. "They had their concerns of course, what family wouldn't? They all wished me luck though. I think they want to meet you too. To see what all the fuss is about." He nudged his shoulder against Dean's, earning a laugh from him.

"And college? How did you do in your final exams? I didn't even ask you."

When they were first getting to know each other, Roman told Dean that he was attending Florida State University and was studying communications. It was currently Summer break and Roman would be a senior once classes started again. "They went good. I felt confident after taking them."

Dean smiled. "That's good. I'm proud of you." Dean kissed Roman's cheek.

"Thanks babe." Roman wrapped an arm around Dean. "So what about you? How is UCLA treating you?"

Dean's eyes widened and cleared his throat. "Oh um, great. Everything is going great."

Roman smiled. He was glad to hear that Dean was doing great and earning himself a career. Someone would take one look at him and wouldn't believe he was studying business. Roman didn't judge him by his looks or how he dressed though. Dean always expressed his passion for business and that's all it took for Roman to believe and have faith in him. He was too proud of him. All that he wished was that Dean had a family that could be proud of him too.

One of the most intense online conversations Dean and Roman ever had was when Dean told Roman the whole story about his family. His dad was hardly around and his mom wasn't exactly the best when he was growing up. Roman couldn't fathom the thought of Dean growing up in an environment like that.

It must have been nice to have an athletic family growing up. Dean loved hearing about Roman's family and how he grew up. His father and grandfather were famous athletes back then. His brothers are huge athletes now and Roman is playing football at Florida State. His family always had bbq's and family gatherings after games. Even though Dean didn't have none of that growing up, he was glad that Roman got to experience it.

"You okay? You got kind of quiet." Roman interrupted Dean's deep thoughts.

Dean swallowed hard. The day had been going to perfect. He didn't want to ruin it just yet. He knew he had to tell Roman the truth but he didn't feel it was the right time. He smiled at Roman. "I'm great. I'm here with you."

Roman leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips. "I love you. Thank you for being who you said you were. For being honest. Thank you for being you."

Dean could only smile to hide the sadness in his eyes. He knew the more he lied to Roman, the worse it would be when he finally told him the truth.

* * *

"Thanks for accompanying me to check Roman and I in at the hotel. You didn't have to." After dropping his belongings along with Roman's at the hotel. Kevin asked Sami what the best restaurant in town was. Sami had plenty of suggestions and Kevin asked him to join him. He might of gone to Los Angeles for Roman but he had to have some fun too right?"

"Oh it's alright. I wanted to. I had no plans tonight." Sami took a sip of his glass of water.

The conversation continued as they waited for their dinner. At one point, Sami had his cellphone on the table and Kevin casually glanced at it when Sami received a text message. Kevin's eyes furrowed when noticed the background photo on Sami's cellphone. It was Sami, Dean, and a little girl. "That little girl is adorable. Who is she?"

Sami swallowed hard. He knew how he reacted when got nervous and he was sue that he was putting some suspicion in Kevin's head.

Which, for Dean's sake, was the last thing he wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies for the delay, my lovely readers. Hold on to something! This chapter is full of angst.**

* * *

"My God. Oh my God. What did you tell him?!" Dean was currently in a panic. After Dean dropped Roman off at the hotel and went home, Sami was there waiting for him. He explained what happened at dinner with Kevin.

Sami sighed. "I lied. I told him Grace was my niece. Don't worry, he believed me." Dean took a deep breath and collapsed on the couch. "I'm sorry about the photo. I should have thought about it and changed it."

Dean shook his head. It's not you're fault. It's mine. You shouldn't have to lie for me. I should have told Roman the truth from the beginning." He turned to look at Sami. "I'm sorry I made you lie to Kevin."

Sami shook his head. "It's fine. You do need to tell Roman though, and quick."

Ambrose nodded. "I know. He came all the way here to meet me, I need to be honest with him. I just...hope he understands. He's taking me to dinner tomorrow night. I'll tell him then." The two best friends grew quiet when they heard someone fumbling with the lock on the front door. A petite blonde with short hair walked in, her high heels clicking against the wooden floor. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed how quiet Sami and Dean were. It was unusual and it usually meant they were up to something. "What are you guys doing?"

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Nothing. Where is Grace?"

Renee adjusted the shopping bags she had hanging from her arm. "With my mom. She begged to sleep over. She's probably tired of hearing you yell at me."

Dean laughed and looked at his daughter's mother like she was insane. "Me yelling at you?! Please Renee" Not wanting to start another argument, Renee walked away and went to the bedroom. "Can you believe her?" He said to Sami.

"You guys are still fighting in front of Grace?" Sami asked with disappointment in his voice.

"I try not to yell when Grace is around, I really do Sami but Renee just makes me lose it! She's the absolute worst!"

"Which brings me to my next question...why the fuck are you still living here with her?!"

"Because of Grace, Sami. Grace deserves a stable home and her parents together. I do it for her." Dean answered sadly.

"Grace seeing and hearing her parents fighting all the time isn't stable, Dean." Sami stood up and walked to the door. "I know you don't want Grace to suffer but she is. Hearing you and Renee fighting all the time will destroy her in the long run. Think about it."

* * *

Dean was nervous. He was on his way to meet Roman for dinner. The past three years, Dean has been wanting to tell Roman the truth but could never bring himself to do it. He was petrified that Roman would never talk to him again. Now, he really had no choice. Ambrose arrived at the restaurant and noticed Roman standing in the parking lot, leaning against his rental car. Dean parked and got out, immediately heading towards Roman.

"Hi." Roman smiled.

"Hi." Dean rested his body against Roman's as they kissed sweetly; Roman cupping his face softly. The couple stayed in that position for a while, kissing each other deeply. They could definitely get used to this. When they finally pulled away, Dean noticed just how handsome Roman looked. He was wearing a black button down shirt and nice jeans, his hair in a low bun. He was perfect. "You look nice."

"Thank you. So do you." Roman pecked Dean's cheek. "You could've given me your address and I would have picked you up."

Ambrose shook his head. "Nah, I didn't want you to bother driving all the way to my house. Umm, shall we go inside?"

"Yeah, let's go." Roman laced his fingers with Dean's and lead them to the front door of the restaurant.

* * *

They were in Sami's apartment. On Sami's bed.

"Oh fuck...Kevin... wait um...fuck. I think we're moving way too fast."

Kevin lifted his head from Sami's neck, where was placing open hot kisses. "You do?" Sami nodded. Kevin sighed, he was right. It hasn't even been 24 hours since they met. They should slow down. "You're right." Owens moved to get off of Sami but Sami stopped him.

"Wait..." Sami suddenly felt vulnerable without Kevin's lips on him. He pulled Kevin down by the neck and kissed him passionately. Sami completely forgot about moving too fast.

Meanwhile, Dean and Roman were sharing a laugh as they took sips from their drinks. "Remember when I asked you if you had boyfriend?" Dean chuckled.

Roman smiled. "I lied and said yes just to see your reaction. You replied that you choked on your food."

Dean grinned as he thought back to that memory. He and Roman could laugh at the stupidest things. "What about that time you tricked me into thinking you cut your hair bald."

"That was funny." Roman laughed.

"Was not." Dean pouted. "I love your hair. You made me upset."

Roman reached across the table to grab Dean's hand. "I'm sorry baby. I just love messing with you." He smiled affectionately.

After a while of continuous laughs, and looking back to their conversations, they decided to go. They had no room for dessert. Roman offered to pay the check; despite Dean's protest. Dinner was amazing. The chemistry they shared and felt throughout their online relationship was still there. Now that they were together physically, everything was just heightened in a good way. Both men could get used to it.

Once they stepped outside, Roman became nervous. He grew quiet as he held Dean's hand; the couple walking to their cars. They stopped by Roman's rental and he leaned against it, pulling Dean against him.

"Everything okay? You got quiet." Dean asked nervously. The sudden shift in mood made him nervous.

"I'm fine I just..." Roman blew out a breath before locking eyes with Dean. "I wanted to ask you if...you want to um, come back with me...to the um, my hotel room." Roman shuddered nervously. He had been thinking about it all day. He was torn between going for it or waiting. He didn't want Dean to feel like he was pressuring him in anyway. A last minute thing made him just go ahead and go for it. When he saw the look of surprise and hesitation on Dean's face, he knew he overstepped. It was way too soon. "I'm sorry, forget I asked. It's too soon."

Dean bit his lip. As much as Dean wanted to accept that invitation so they could be intimate, he unfortunately had to accept it so he can confess all his lies. Roman's hotel room was better than other place he guessed. "Umm, no no. Let's go." He finally said.

Roman's face lit up. "Really?" As soon as Dean nodded, he kissed him on the lips with a smile on his face. "I'll see you there, then."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. They went their separate ways and made their way to the hotel in their respective cars. Dean was grateful that Roman didn't suggest they go to his house. That would have been bad.

Ambrose was literally shaking as he followed Roman into the hotel room. This was the moment he would probably lose Roman forever. Would he ever regain his trust after this? Dean couldn't help but to feel like it was impossible. He was honestly scared to see what Roman's reaction would be to all of this. As soon as they entered the hotel room, Roman closed and locked the door. As he lead them to the bed, he felt Dean shaking.

They stopped at the foot of the bed and Roman turned to Dean. "You're nervous. We don't have to do this, Dean. I don't want to pressure you into anything." Roman cupped Dean's cheek and pecked his lips.

Roman was being so damn sweet. It was making Dean feel even more guilty for all that he's kept from Roman. He looked deeply into Roman's eyes. ''It's not that Ro. I would love nothing more than to be with you." Roman smiled happily. Dean could feel Roman begin to guide him on to the bed. He immediately stopped the motion. "Ro, wait...before we do anything, I want to talk to you."

Roman's eyebrows furrowed. The look Dean had on his face was starting to scare him a bit. He was turning pale and his hands were still shaking. It concerned Roman immediately. "What's wrong Dean? You're scaring me.''

Dean whimpered and motioned for Roman to sit on the bed. He did the same and turned so he was facing Roman. "I have to tell you something, Roman. Actually, I have a couple things to tell you. I just hope, that you don't hate me after I tell you."

"I could never hate you Dean." Roman had absolutely no idea what Dean was about to tell him but he was sure that it wouldn't cause him to hate Dean. He could never hate Dean. He would never bring himself to feel hatred towards Dean. He loved him too much and was too important to him. "Tell me," he encouraged his boyfriend.

Dean took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Well, you know how I told you I was attending UCLA?" Roman nodded. "It's not true." his voice became really shaky. He careful studied Roman's face to see the reaction. There wasn't one, which made him even more nervous. He continued to speak though, just wanting to get it over with. "Sami isn't my roommate, obviously. I work in a medical billing company. I do the simplest tasks there. Data entry, file back, etc. I don't earn as much as I would like, but it's enough." he shrugged. He decided to pause. He pursed his lips, as he waited for Roman to say something. The silence was killing him.

Roman sighed and looked away momentarily. "You lied to me." Roman finally said in a disappointing tone. He thought Dean was 100% honest with him. He couldn't help but to feel disappointed. He thought about it some more, the silence growing. "Why did you lie to me?" he finally asked. He still wasn't looking at Dean.

"I didn't want you to feel like you were talking to a nobody that has no real career ahead of him." Dean answered sadly. "You deserve someone better. Someone that knows what they want to do in life." He knew that excuse couldn't justify lying. He knew it wasn't enough for Roman at least. Dean watched as Roman shook his head and continued to not look at him. That wasn't even the tip of the ice berg though and now Dean was even more petrified to tell Roman the rest.

"Do you honest think I care about that stuff Dean?" Roman asked out of the nowhere. The question kind of took Dean off guard. He didn't really get a chance to answer the question though. "Because I don't. What you do is not the most important. Who you are on the inside is what matters to me. The Samoan finally turned to look Dean in the eye. "You're the sweetest, most unselfish person I've ever met in my life, Dean. That's what I cherish most about you and that's what drew me to you. The good looks was a bonus" Roman winked at him. Dean gave him a small smile. Roman seemed to be coming around rather quickly. Then again, that wasn't the biggest secret Dean had. Dean went back to that petrified state as he prepared to tell Roman the rest. Some things he knew Roman would not get over so quickly. Before he could open his mouth though, Roman continued to talk. "I do have to admit that I'm disappointed that you thought you had to lie to me, Dean. Honesty, trust, and communication are the most important." Roman grabbed Dean's hand laced their fingers together.

Dean bit his lip. His heart was pounding and he didn't think his heart would go back to it's regular heartbeat anytime soon. "Roman...there's more." Roman cocked his head and gave him a a questionable look. Dean let go of Roman's hand and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He unlocked it and clicked on his photos. He selected a photo and handed the phone to Roman, who took it hesitantly.

It was an adorable photo of Dean and a little girl. She was giving him a kiss on the cheek. She was an adorable little girl. Roman realized that Dean never sent him photos of her. He sent him photos of all his family but not this little girl. "She's adorable, who is she?" There was silence and then it suddenly hit Roman. Dean had no siblings so she couldn't be his sister or niece. He turned to look at Dean with wide eyes.

"No." Roman shook his head. He suddenly stood up from the bed, startling Dean. "No, please tell me that you wouldn't lie to me about something like that! Tell me you wouldn't keep something like this from me Dean!" Roman raised his voice in anger. Dean sniffled as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. That's all Roman really needed. "I can't believe this."

"I'm so sorry Roman." Dean sobbed as he stood up from the bed. He attempted to grab Roman's hand but Roman backed away.

Roman tossed the phone on the bed. He wasn't one to cry much but right now, it was all too much. His eyes became bloodshot as the tears formed. There he was thinking Dean was completely honest. Defending him against Kevin and other family members that had doubts about his online relationship. He was such an idiot for letting someone in again. "What else are you lying about? Huh?" Roman's voice was dripping with heartbreak and sadness. Dean felt worthless. How could he have allowed himself to hurt Roman so much? After all the personal things Roman has told him, he still managed to hurt him like this. Dean was startled again when Roman raised his voice again. "There's more isn't there?"

Dean wiped the tears from his face. He already felt Roman slipping away from him and he felt like this would be the part where Roman breaks up with him. He was so sure of it and honestly, he wouldn't blame him. Dean sniffled and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Her mother...I'm married to her. We're in the process of the divorce but legally...she' still my wife."

That was another huge blow to the gut. Roman couldn't believe it. Dean had a daughter and was married. He was married. Roman squeezed his eyes shut and took short breaths. "How could you do this?" Roman said, his eyes still completely shut. "I told you things, Dean. Things my own family doesn't know about. I put all my trust in you and you do this? This entire time you were living a double life?" his voice was calm but it was a bad type of calm. "How am I supposed to trust you with anything ever again? How do I know you're not lying about everything else you've told me for the past three years?" Roman slowly opened his eyes and moved to stand in front of Dean. "Can you explain to me, how I'm supposed to trust you again after this? Explain it to me. How can I ever believe another word that comes out of your mouth?" Dean's lips trembled as Roman spoke to him. He could literally see and feel how broken Roman was. He knew that at this point, no matter what he said, it would not be enough. Before he could even attempt to speak, Roman beat him to it. "I can't believe I traveled across the country just to hear everything that you have kept from me." He felt so stupid. Roman shook his head and pulled at his hair that was now loose. "You need to leave."

Dean's eyes widened. "Roman no! You need to let me explain. Please!"

"Right now, you need to leave." Roman walked over to the door and opened it. "Leave." He watched as Dean refused and shook his head. "You need to leave. I don't want to see you right now. Go before I say something I'll regret."

Ambrose reluctantly walked slowly to the opened door. He would give Roman the space he wanted. All he could do was hope that this wasn't the end of him and Roman. He didn't want it to be the end. He loved him, like he's never loved anyone before. "I'm sorry...I love you." Dean whispered before he finally stepped out of the room. The door immediately closed. Dean didn't even make it to the elevator. He leaned against the wall in the hallway and slid all the way down to the ground, the tears once again filling his eyes. He was feeling a lot at once but the one he was feeling the most was guilt. Guilt for lying to Roman, for keeping things from him. Guilty for keeping his daughter a secret like that. He loved Grace and he was doing a shitty job at showing it. He couldn't stand himself right now.

* * *

Kevin groaned as the sound of his cellphone going off woke him up. He turned his head to the right and saw that Sami was sleeping soundless. They were under the covers, completely naked. Kevin couldn't believe he did that. He didn't know anything about Sami but still managed to sleep with him. That wasn't like him at all. This was the first time he's slept with a stranger. Owens couldn't help it though, there wasn't something so appealing about Sami. Something no one Kevin has ever crossed paths with has had. He smiled as he picked up his cellphone and saw that it was Roman calling him. It was past midnight. He figured Roman would be sleeping or still with Dean. He figured Roman went over to his hotel room and was concerned when no one answered. "Hey bro, sorry I forgot to text you. I'm with umm, Sami, at his apartment." he glanced over at Sami who was still in deep sleep.

"You need to get back here."

Kevin and Roman have been best friends for years. Kevin has been there for the most difficult times in Roman's life. He knew what Roman sounded like when he was broken and destroyed. Owens always prayed with everything he had that he would never hear that certain tone in his voice ever again. The Canadian slowly stood up from the bed. He attempted to now awaken Sami but failed. Sami shifted a bit and opened his eyes slowly as he barely heard his cellphone vibrating on the bed side table. As he reached for it, he heard Kevin speaking to who he assumed was Roman over the phone.

"Roman, what's going on?" Kevin asked carefully.

"We're going back to Florida. Right now. Get back here," And with that, Roman hung up.

Sami saw that Dean was calling him and immediately answered. "Dean?" He heard a whimper and a series of short breaths. This was not good. "Dean? What happened?"

"I told...him, Sami. I told him everything...and now he...he hates me!" Dean sobbed over the phone.

Kevin and Sami looked at each other. Both set of eyes full of concern.

* * *

 **A/N: You think Roman is overreacting?**

 **More background story on Roman's past in the next chapter to explain his reaction and why trust is so important to him!**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOUR THOUGHTS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

***FLASHBACK***

 _"Roman Joesph Reigns, will you marry?"_

 _Roman had both his hands on his mouth, in complete shock. He could barely hear his boyfriend's words. All the people around them were cheering and celebrating. They were just at the end of their high school graduation ceremony. Roman had stood up and cheered. By the time he turned to hug his boyfriend, Randy was down on one knee. It took some time but eventually everyone spotted what was happening and turned their attention to the couple. Whispers immediately starting. Roman's parents watched from afar, in shock._

 _Roman wanted this. He wanted to be with Randy forever. They had been together since freshman year. Now, he couldn't imagine his life without him. They both got accepted to Florida State University so they were not going to be separated. No, their life together was just beginning. In the back of Roman's mind he knew the situation was risky. They were just graduating high school and were young adults. There were going to be struggles but he didn't want to overcome those struggles with just anyone. He wanted to experience everything possible with Randy._

 _"Yes." Roman finally answered. Randy grinned and placed the ring on Roman's finger. All their classmates around them cheered and some were speechless at the turn of events. They hugged tightly. Just like every other time he was in Randy's arms, Roman felt safe and happy._

 _Later that night, Roman's parents and Kevin grilled him. They said everything that was typically said in these situations. That they were way too young. They had no jobs to support themselves. Of course this was all true but Roman knew that anything was possible to get through as long as he had Randy by his side._

 _Roman sighed. "Can you guys just trust me? I know what I'm doing okay. I love Randy and he loves me. We're getting married and that's that."_

 _Roman's father shook his head in disappointment. "Don't expect me to give you a dime, Roman."_ _Roman's family came from money and everyone knew. They always believed that the money was the biggest reason why Randy was with their son. It was absurd because their son was a beautiful person inside and out. Randy being with him just for money was the last thing they wanted to suspect. They couldn't help but to feel like that was the case though._

 _"I'm not asking you for money." Reigns shook his head confidently. The Samoan knew what his parents thought about Randy and they were wrong. 100% wrong. "Not now, or in the future. Randy and I will make it. I know we will."_

 _His parents knew that once Roman set his mind to something, it was impossible to pull him out if it. Kevin knew the exact same._

* * *

 _Later that night, Randy took Roman to dinner to celebrate their graduation and most importantly, they engagement._

 _Randy's parents weren't too happy with the idea either. It didn't exactly surprise Randy at all. He knew his parents better than anyone. Just like Roman though, he had no worries. "I'm sorry about your parents, babe." Roman said._

 _Randy shrugged. "I expected it honestly. At least your parents will support us, right?" Randy said comfortably._

 _Roman bit his lip. He was yet to tell him about his parents reaction. "No exactly." Randy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "They're not happy about it either. In fact, they're furious." Roman admitted. "My dad says he's not gonna help us."_

 _"Whoa, whoa. What?" Randy practically shrieked._

 _"Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out on our own." He reached for Randy's hand across the table but Randy pulled back._

 _"Are you crazy? We can't support ourselves!" Randy yelled. Drawing attention from the others in the restaurant. He was so angry. Roman has never seen him like this in all 4 years that they've been together. "They have to give us money Roman. They've got to." Randy said seriously. "You're family is filthy rich. They can help us out._

 _Roman tilted his head and squinted his eyes. Did Randy really think that his parents were going to support them completely? He had to have some idea of how difficult it was going to be. The obstacles they were going to have to overcome. "Like I said, we'll figure something out."_

 _Randy shook his head. "I need some fresh air. I'll be back." He stood up and headed for the exit. Roman sighed. It took a while for him to decide and go talk to his fiancé. He stepped out of the restaurant and spotted Randy leaning against his car, his back turned to him. Roman slowly walked closer and noticed that Randy was on the phone. As he got closer, he could make out what he was saying to the person on the other side of the line._

 _"His family isn't going to give us any money." Randy sounded angry. There was a pause as Randy listened to who he was talking to. "What's the point in marrying the guy if I can't spend their money?" The entire conversation was about money and how Randy was never going to be able to be rich, the way he thought he deserved. :I lied my way through all this for four years; and to get nothing out if it? Bullshit." Randy spat._

 _Roman couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lies? Four years? Randy was with him just because of the money? The whole time he was with him was for money? No, that couldn't be true. It couldn't. Randy wouldn't do this to him. He wouldn't. What freshman in high school even thinks about playing someone like that just for money? Especially for that long? A sick person, that's who. Roman couldn't even feel the tears that were running down his cheeks. He felt completely numb. He was speechless. Shocked. Hoping that his ears had deceived him. Hoping he hadn't been made a fool._

 _"I gotta go. I have to head back inside." Randy ended the call and turned to head back inside. He was startled by Roman who was standing on the other side of the car, not moving. "Roman, you scared me. How long have you been standing there?"_

 _Roman swallowed the huge lump in his throat and wiped the tears away. "Long enough. I heard...everything." Before Randy_ _could even open his mouth, Roman took the engagement ring off and tossed it to Randy, hitting him right on the chest. "I never want to see you again." He sniffled as he pulled his car keys out his pocket. "Get the hell away from my car. I'm leaving."_

 _Fuck. Randy thought. "Roman, babe..."_

 _"Don't call me that. I don't want to see you...ever again!" Roman opened the car door and was about to get in. But before he did so, he approached Randy and decked him right on the jaw. He got in the car and sped off immediately. He didn't even want to hear Randy try to explain himself. Hi parents were right. Kevin was right. How could he have been so stupid? So blind? He overlooked the fact that Randy's family wasn't financially successful like his family was. That wasn't important to him. He loved Randy for who he was. The feeling was obviously not mutual and it had been that way for four years. Randy's family wasn't poor, they were comfortable but that just wasn't enough for Randy._ _Roman felt so stupid, used, and manipulated. All those times Randy gave him a sob story as to why he needed money. It was all lies._

 _Instead of heading home, Roman made his way to Kevin's house. He was the only other person that Roman could go to._

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

That entire night and through the rest of that Summer, Kevin spent his time consoling Roman in any way that he could. He was basically the shoulder that Roman could cry on and he didn't mind one bit. That was what best friends were for. Roman's parents were not surprised by what happened. They felt horrible that their son had been played that way to but they were glad he had a friend like Kevin that was always there for him in ways that they could not be. If it wasn't for Kevin talking him off the ledge, Roman had no idea what would what have happened to him.

Kevin would never forget that night that Roman arrived to his house. It was the worst that Kevin had ever seen him. He wasn't sure that Roman would ever recover from what had happened. After that Summer was over, thanks to Kevin, Roman would slowly get himself back together. Time healed the wounds Randy had caused. Before Kevin knew it, Roman was gushing all over some guy he met online named Dean Ambrose.

"Kevin?" Sami tried to slowly get Kevin's attention after he hung up with Dean. It seemed like he was in deep thought.

Kevin snapped out of the flashback and turned to Sami. "I have to go back to the hotel."

Sami sat up on the bed and nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go see Dean."

They both knew that something terribly wrong had happened between Roman and Dean. They had no time to talk or ask each other anything. Their friends needed them. "I'll call you." Kevin got dressed and walked over to the bed. He quickly placed a kiss on Sami's lips and left. Sami quickly stood up and got dressed as fast as he could.

Kevin managed to speed his way to the hotel. He was afraid that history was about to repeat itself. He had no idea what Dean had done but he was sure that it was something horrible. He was sure of it, just by hearing Roman's voice. Owens quickly reached Roman's hotel room and knocked. "Roman?"

Roman opened the door roughly. His eyes were red and it was obvious that he was crying a lot.

"What the hell happened?"

"He's a liar." Roman growled and walked back over to the bed. He was packing up his suitcase and Kevin's. "You warned me. My parents were worried. You guys were right." Roman was rambling and packing fast. "You warned me about Randy and you warned me about Dean. When will I fucking learn!" Roman felt Kevin's hand on his shoulder. He immediately turned around and laid his forehead on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin immediately wrapped his arms around the big guy. It was happening all over again. It felt like deja vu. Kevin felt his heart breaking as he heard Roman whimper and sniffle against his shoulder. His shirt was wet but he didn't care in the least. He rubbed Roman's back comfortably. "Wanna tell me exactly what happened?" He asked carefully.

Roman slowly pulled away from Kevin and wiped his face. "He's married, Kev."

"What?!" Kevin nearly shrieked. Did he hear that correctly?

"He's married and has a daughter. He kept that from me the entire time." Roman could see how shocked Kevin was about all this information. He sadly shook his head. "I want to go back home Kevin.

Kevin was still trying to process what Roman had just told him Did Sami know about all of this? Was he allowing Dean to just lie so easily to his best friend?

"What are you thinking about?" Roman wiped some more tears away. "Help me pack."

"Hold on a minute, it's not that simple, Roman."

Roman was shocked by Kevin's response. "It is that simple Kevin. He lied to me! I don't want to see him. I don't want to be here."

"Did you allow him to explain?" Kevin was surprised by his own words. He would normally be the one to tell them to get the hell out of there. "I know you're really angry right now, which means you don't mean anything you are saying right now. Just...calm down and let's talk about what happened for real."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sami got out of his car outside of Dean's house. He noticed that Renee's car wasn't in the drive way and he was grateful for that. He knew the door would be open so be just made his way inside and found Dean laying on the couch, faced down. "Dean?"

"Sami." Dean felt relieved that Sami was finally there. He really needed his best friend right now. "He hates me." Dean's voice cracked. "He said he didn't want to see me."

"Oh Dean." Sami sat on the couch next to Dean and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You can't blame him for being angry. I'm sure he'll come around though."

Dean shook his head. "No he won't. You didn't see him Sami. He put all his trust in me and...I let him down. He hates me, I know it." Before Sami could say anything, his cellphone rang. He ignored it, because he wanted to give Dean all his attention. The cellphone wouldn't stop ringing though. "Answer it. It's okay." Dean sniffled and wiped his nose with a Kleenex.

Sami gave him a small smile and headed to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Did you know?"

It was Kevin. Sami bit his lip. "Did I know what?"

"Did you know Dean was lying to Roman? About his marriage and his kid."

Sami sighed. He didn't want to lie to Kevin and make things worse. "Yes, I did."

"How could let him lie to Roman like that for so long?" Kevin was clearly upset, and rightfully so. "I'm sure the process for the divorce hasn't lasted 4 years. He was actually with her for real at some point and you allowed him to live this double life? Hurting Roman in the process?!" Owens hissed angrily.

"He was scared, Kevin. Scared that Roman wouldn't want anything to do with him. I told him plenty of times to tell the truth but he was just scared. Roman has to understand. Dean didn't do it to hurt him on purpose. He loves him. He was never truly happy with her. The only reason he stayed with her is because of Grace. He hates that he has to do this to his daughter, Kevin. Please understand. He's going to divorce her but he can't leave the house just like that. Roman has to understand." Sami was practically pleading.

"Well, he doesn't understand." Kevin sighed. "At least not right now. He's too angry at the moment. He says he wants to go back to Florida."

Sami's eyes widened. That wasn't good for numerous of reasons. First, Dean would die if Roman left. Second, he might never see Kevin again. He couldn't risk the possibility of either of those scenarios happening. He made sure that Dean wasn't anywhere nearby to hear him. "You can't leave." Sami whispered. "I know you're angry with Dean too and I get it. Roman is your best friend. You have every right to be mad but we have to do something. They're our friends, Kevin. Best friends and we have to help them though this. We both know they love each other. If they were to never fix this, I don't neither one of them would survive."

Kevin turned to look at Roman. He was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. The long conversation they had wiped him out. Even with his eyes closed, you could tell the man had been crying and you could tell by his body language that he was beyond broken. Owens knew they couldn't leave. He was so angry with Dean. It took all his power not go over to his house and punch him right on the face. Sami was right though. Roman will never be able to get over this one. He loved Dean more than anything in this world. Kevin was beginning to realize that this was much more serious than what had happened with Randy. That situation was horrible but what Roman and Dean had was much more stronger and much more intimate. Something that couldn't exactly be explained with words. Roman would never survive if he chose not to work things out with Dean.

"You're right." Kevin finally said after thinking long and hard about the situation. "We need to do something. I don't know what, but we have to do something."

Sami heard the front door open and he knew it was Renee.

Grace ran inside and wen't straight to Dean. "Daddy!"

Dean quickly composed himself and opened his arms; Grace immediately hugged him. "Hi baby girl. How was the sleeping over at grandma's house?"

"It was fun! But i missed you." Grace's baby blue eyes twinkled as she smiled at her dad.

"I'm glad you had fun baby." He gave his daughter a smile smile.

Grace looked at her dad with sudden curiosity and worry. "Daddy, you're sad." It was more of a statement than a question. She was young but knew her dad very well. She was a smart kid.

Dean gave her a reassuring smile. He wasn't exactly surprised that Grace suspected that something was wrong. "No, I'm fine. You're home so I'm as happy as can be." he kissed her forehead and playfully tickled her. Grace giggled but could still sense that something was wrong with her dad. "It's getting late, go on to bed huh?"

"Okay." Grace nodded. "Can you come tuck me in?"

"Of course. Anything for my little princess." They stood up and made their way to Grace's bedroom. As they walked past Renee, she stopped Dean and looked at him carefully. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew she wasn't exactly asking because she was concerned. She just always wanted to know every detail of his life. They were in the process of the divorce. She didn't need to know anything.

"Perfect." Dean gave her a fake smile. He headed to the kitchen where Sami had already hung up with Kevin. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah," Sami nodded. "Listen, get some sleep tonight and we'll talk more tomorrow okay? See what we can do to get Roman to come around."

Dean swallowed the sudden lump that formed in his throat. He was on the verge of crying again. He didn't know what else there was to do. He was convinced that he had lost Roman forever. "I love him Sami." Dean whispered. "I would do anything to make up for all the lies of told him. For all the pain I've caused. I just don't think he wants anything to do with me anymore." Dean said sadly. The last thing he wanted to do was give up on Roman. He was just doubtful at the moment. The way Roman reacted towards him. He didn't blame him but at the same time, he wished Roman would listen to his explanations. The fact he didn't get the chance to had him in a huge panic.

"I'm gonna help you Dean. I know you love him and he loves you." Sami didn't want to tell Dean that Roman was thinking of going back to Florida. It would just break him even more than he already was.

"Everything is going to work out. I promise." Sami hugged him and Dean hugged him back, hoping that his best friend was right. He knew he had to at least attempt to speak to Roman again. He wasn't sure how but he knew it had to be done. It was going to be nearly impossible to get Roman to trust him again, but trying wouldn't hurt.

"Daddy!"

Dean heard the faint voice of Grace from her bedroom. He walked Sami out and headed for his daughter's bedroom, ignoring the suspicious look Renee was giving him from the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean are you okay?"

Dean's coworker was very concerned about Dean. He was staring at the computer with a blank expression on his face. He couldn't seem to get him out of the trance he was obviously stuck in. Antonio snapped his fingers multiple times and said his name. That seemed to do the trick. Dean blinked quickly and finally looked away from the computer screen. "What? What happened?" Dean said confused. For a moment there, he forgot he was at work. That's how deeply he was thinking about everything that had happened with Roman. He couldn't stop thinking about how badly he fucked everything up.

"You spaced out dude. You alright?" Antonio sat on the edge of Dean's desk and watched him with concern.

Dean gave him a small smile that didn't exactly meet his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine. Just...personal things. You know how it is." Antonio had a feeling that it was much more that what Dean was letting on. He wasn't going to push though. The Swiss man wasn't one to push anyway.

"Well alright. Do you mind entering these ledgers in the system for me and then scanning them?"

"That's what I'm here for." Dean took the ledgers from Antonio and turned back to his computer. He knew he had to be at the top of his game when it came to work. The managers sat close by, in their own cubicals and they noticed everything. That last thing that Dean wanted was to get fired. Then, he would be sure he would hit rock bottom. He was not ready for that.

He would have to think of a plan to gain Roman's forgiveness after work.

* * *

"You know, I could have sworn that I told you that I wanted to go back to Florida. So why is it that we are still here in this hotel?" Roman grunted in annoyance as he sat up on the bed. His long black hair was a tangled mess but he didn't even notice. He wiped his running nose with a napkin that was on the bedside table. His eyes were still red. The Samoan woke up multiple times through out the night with tears in his eyes.

Roman was clearly hurting and was in a bad mood. Kevin didn't blame. "I don't think we should leave yet, Ro. You and Dean need to talk."

Roman snorted. "There's nothing to talk about. He's a liar." he removed the covers on top of him and stood up to stretch. "We need to leave. Can you book us a flight?" Kevin was surprised at how carelessly Roman was sounding. He knew Roman was hurting but he didn't expect this from him.

"I told you we are not leaving. You have to work this out with Dean." Kevin said sternly. He didn't care if Roman got mad at him.

"Are you sure you wanna stay for that reason?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Roman rolled his eyes as he walked over to his suitcase. "I'm not stupid. You have the hots for Dean's friend."

"The hots? Who says that these days?" Kevin crossed his arms. "And so what if I do? That's not the whole reason I want to stay. I know you Roman. You want to run away from this instead of working it out with Dean. If we leave, you will regret it. Just hear him out."

"I just...''' Roman walked back to the bed and collapsed on it. "I don't want to hear anymore lies from him. How am I suppose to believe anything he tells me anymore?" he said softly.

"I doubt he'll lie to you again. I think he has learned his lesson. He wants to be honest with you Ro. He wants to apologize."

"And how do you know that?"

Kevin bit his bottom lip. "Sami told me." Roman sighed and Kevin walked over to him. "Let him at least explain himself. That's all I'm saying."

* * *

When Dean got out of work, he searched for Sami. He asked him to pick him up again because he didn't feel like driving his car. He didn't have the energy for anything to be completely honest. Sami pulled up after a couple minutes of waiting. "Sorry I'm late." He said when Dean got in the car.

"It's alright. Let's just get me home."

Sami furrowed his eyebrows. "But you always want to go eat somewhere when I pick you up."

Dean put his seat belt on and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb. "Yeah, I'm not hungry today." he turned to see Sami looking right back at him with sadness in his eyes. "Just get me home...please."

Sami nodded. "Sure. I just need to make a quick stop first." Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't question his best friend.

After driving for almost have an hour, Dean was realizing where they were headed. "Turn the car around. Take me home. I'm serious Sami." Dean sat up on his seat.

"No. You and Roman need to talk. You need to fix this, Dean."

"But he doesn't want to see me! He hates me!" Dean exclaimed. "Just take me home?"

"You want to explain yourself don't you? You want to fix it right?" Dean nodded slowly. He didn't think he was ready to have this conversation with Roman though. He needed an actual plan. "Then you need to do it now. Before it's too late."

"What do you mean too late?"

Sami sighed. "Kevin told me that Roman wants to go back to Florida immediately." Sami didn't need to turn to his best friend to notice that his face turned to one of complete horror. "I don't know how long Kevin can convince him to stay so you need to talk to him now."

Dean couldn't believe that Roman wanted to leave without telling him. Without talking to him first. Was Roman that angry with him? He guessed he couldn't blame him. Dean did know one thing though; he was not going to allow Roman to leave without explaining himself. If Roman still wanted to leave afterwards, he would have to deal with that. He was thankful that Sami decided to drive him to the hotel.

Once the best friends arrived to the hotel, they went up to Roman's room. "Knock." Sami said. Dean shook his head. He was nervous and did nothing to hide it. What if Roman yelled at him and told him to leave? What if he told him that he didn't want to see him again? Ambrose wasn't sure he could handle that again. Sami knocked himself since Dean didn't want to.

Kevin opened the door and depsite the situation he couldn't help but to smile at Sami. Dean watched as Sami smiled back with a twinkle in his eye. At least his best friend was happy. "Come in." Kevin said. Just as Dean walked in the room, Roman was exiting the bathroom. They both halted and locked eyes.

There was a long pause. Roman and Dean staring at each other intensely while Sami and Kevin watched from the sidelines. It wasn't until Kevin spoke up that the trance was broken and Roman looked away first. "We'll leave you guys to talk." He walked out of the hotel room with Sami and as he closed the door, he placed the "Do not disturb" sign on the doorknob.

"I really hope they can work something out." Sami said hopefully as they walked down the hall.

Kevin sighed and took a hold of Sami's hand. "Me too."

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I just...didn't want to say anything until Dean confessed to Roman."

Kevin nodded in understand. "It's okay. I get it." he squeezed Sami's hand in reassurance.

Meanwhile in the hotel room, it was very quiet. Dean stood awkwardly in the middle of the room while Roman sat on the bed, placing the last of his belongings in his suitcase.

"I used to think having both her parents under the same roof was the best thing for my daughter." Dean finally said. He watched as Roman continued to pack his things, clearly unmoved on what Dean had just said. Ambrose continued though. It wasn't like Roman could tune him out completely. "That's why I stayed for so long. I figured out that wasn't the case when I find out she would rather be at her grandmas than to stay at home and listen to her parents argue all the time. I should have filed for divorce sooner, I know that but I did it and I'm planning on moving out once I explain what's going on to my daughter."

Roman was still not looking at him and it was frustrating Dean. "Damn it Roman, look at me!" he marched over to Roman, cupped his face and tilted it up, forcing Roman to finally look at him. "I know my timing sucks but I'm trying here. I love you and I don't want to lose you. I'm so sorry for lying to you. I didn't do it to intentionally hurt you." At that point, Dean could see that Roman's eyes were getting watery again. "I was only thinking about my daughter's happiness. For the first time, I'm thinking about my happiness too; and that's you, Roman. You make me happy. You're my happiness and I don't want to lose you. Please understand. I know I'm the last person you can trust right now but please, understand." More silence had passed, Roman still not saying anything and Dean had let him go at that point. Was he really just not going to say anything? At all? This would be a lot tougher than Dean thought. Not that he thought it would be a breeze. He just hoped Roman would have at least said something by now. The silence was killing him.

"Do you still lover her?" the Samoan finally found the words to speak.

"What?"

"Your...wife. Do you still love her?"

"No." Dean answered quickly and simply. " I stopped loving her a long time ago."

Just for a second, Roman put himself in Dean's shoes. If he had a dughter, what would he do? Would he do everything he could to make his daughter happy? Would he put her happiness before his own? Would he do anything to give her the best possible childhood? Yes...yes he would. For the first time since Dean confessed to him, Roman saw reason in what Dean had done. He understood why he stayed with the wife for so long. He just didn't understand why Dean lied to him; which was the bigger issue he had here. Why couldn't Dean just tell him that in the first place? Why didn't he say that when they first started talking? He would have understood.

"I guess I understand the situation...as it pertains to your daughter. I would have done anything to protect her happiness too if I was in your position. I just still don't understand why you lied to me, Dean." Roman placed his suitcase on the floor and stood up; he began to pace around the room. "Why couldn't you have told me this from the beginning? Just be honest with me?"

Dean's eyes followed Roman walking back and forth in the room. He still looked rather angry. "I wanted to tell you so many times Roman, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. That's not the kind of the thing you first tell a person when you're getting to know them. I didn't want to scare you off. We were having great conversations and I didn't want to lose that. When things got more serious between us...I didn't want to lose you, which I knew would happen if I told you. I was too afraid to lose you, Roman. Besides my daughter, you are the most important person in my life. I love you. I didn't want to lose you. I would be lost in life again without you." Dean was speaking straight the heart and he hoped that Roman could see that. He meant every word that came out of his mouth. He wasn't one to express his feelings that much but he knew he had to dig down deep if there was any chance of Roman forgiving him. He wanted to be 100% honest with him; so he just let it all out...and he hoped it was enough.

Roman stopped pacing and once again locked eyes with Dean who was now standing at the foot of the bed; his baby blue eyes glistening with tears. Before this conversation had taken place, he was certain that he could never trust Dean again. That he could never believe another word that he said. However, actually listening to him explain, the way he was saying it all...Roman couldn't explain it. It was the most sincere he's ever heard someone speak. He was actually have a hard time not believing what Dean was saying. Then, there was the way Dean was looking at him. With nothing but sorrow and pleading eyes, begging for forgiveness and a second chance. He still loved that man despite the lies. He still loved him. He had to take a chance and trust him again. He needed him. He was his life and needed him. He needed and wanted Dean in his life.

Reigns slowly and carefully walked up to Dean and cupped his face with both hands. He stroked his thumbs against Dean's chubby cheeks, wiping away some of the tears that had made their way down from his gorgeous eyes. Roman sighed softly and stepped closer to Dean until their chests were touching. "I forgive you." He said.

Dean looked at him in complete shock. Did he just say that he forgave him? Was he dreaming? As his heart sped up, he noticed that Roman was no longer looking at him with anger and disappointment is his eyes. His stare was full of understanding and forgiveness. Roman actually forgave him. Dean couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his face. He started leaning in to kiss Roman but the Samoan placed a finger on Dean's lips, stopping his movement. Ambrose looked at him in confusion.

"Don't lie to me again, Dean." Roman said seriously. "Please don't. I don't know if I could forgive you again if you lie to me once more. Please, don't let me down. I'm choosing to trust you again. I'm giving you a second chance, which is not something I do very often."

"I won't." Dean immediately answered. He had truly learned his lesson. Honesty was the best policy; he knew that now. "I'll never lie to you again, Roman. I won't do anything to break your trust. I love you." Dean meant every word. He would never but his relationship with Roman in jeopardy every again. And he wouldn't let Roman down. He would not. Not again.

"You promise?"

Dean didn't hesitate to nod his head. "Yeah, I promise." Roman smiled and leaned to press his lips against Dean's. Dean sighed in satisfaction. He thought he would never kiss Roman again and it had scared him. Roman forgave him and he was thankful for the second chance. He would not mess this up. Not again. He loved his daughter and he loved Roman. He would figure out a way to find some balance in his life. The kiss was becoming more deep and passionate. Dean opened up more and felt Roman enter his tongue in his mouth slowly. He could feel Roman's hands running up his sides, under his shirt. In the entirety of their online relationship, Dean had wondered what it would be like to be with Roman. To have sex with him. Would he be gentle and sweet or a little rough? Ambrose would prefer the gentle side of him even though he was this huge, heavily muscled Samoan.

Roman had wanted this since his online talks with Dean became more serious and personal. He wanted to hold Dean in person. Kiss him, touch him. Please him in any way that he could. Now, he could feel the goosebumps on Dean's skin every time he touched him. As they continued to kiss, the Samoan could hear Dean mumbling against his lips that he was sorry for lying. Roman pulled away slightly; their lips within close proximity. "Shhh, it's okay. I forgive you." He placed another kiss to Dean's lips. Slowly, Roman ran his hands down to Dean's thighs and pullled him up. Dean gladly wrapped his legs around him as he placed him on the bed.

The couple managed to discard of their clothing without breaking their passionate kisses for too long. A loud gasp escaped from Dean's mouth when their growing erections made contact for the first time. So far, this was way better than anything he had imagined. Roman started planting kisses on his neck as he slowly grinded their erections together. Dean moaned and spread his legs wider, wanting to feel more of the man above him. As he ran his hand up and down Roman's back, he listened to the words Roman started to whisper in his ear. "I've wanted this for a long time. To be this close to you. To touch you like this," he felt Roman running his left hand down his side, to his thigh and then ran it back up to his side. "To feel the heat between us..." Ambrose felt as if he melting at all the words that were coming out of Roman's mouth. He wanted to make Roman feel good too so he reached between them and wrapped his hand around Roman's erection. He was thick and very lengthy once fully erect. Dean had no idea how he could possibly be stretched enough. Roman groaned when felt Dean move his hand up and down his cock. He lifted his head up and frowned when he saw the pensive look on Dean's face. "What's wrong baby? You don't want this? Cause I'll understand if-"

Dean immediately shook his head. "It's not that." He pressed his lips together and looked down at Roman's cock in his hand.

Roman realized immediately what had Dean so worried. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax for me, okay?" Ambrose could only nod. He appreciated Roman's comforting words but he was still a little worried. "Hold on." Roman pecked his lips and got off the bed to grab the lube bottle from one of his suitcase. He went right back in between Dean's legs on the bed. "Do you trust me?"

Dean looked up and locked eyes with Roman. "Of course I do." He said confidently. " I'm a little nervous but I trust you with everything in me." Dean smiled.

Roman returned the smile and slicked his fingers with lube. One by one, he stretched Dean while peppering kisses all over his face and neck. It seemed to do the trick as he felt Dean relax more and more underneath him . He responded to every move he made and it was a welcoming sight. "Ready?" Dean took a deep breathe and nodded. Roman coated his cock and guided it to Dean's entrance. He gave Dean a passionate kiss as he slowly pushed in.

Dean moaned against lips and held on tightly to his biceps. Dean could feel a small stinging feeling at first but it quickly turned to pleasure. Roman was all the way in now and was giving Dean time to get used to him. "I love you." Dean said as he stared into his eyes.

"I love you too, baby." Roman began to push in and out when Dean gave him the ok. The sensation of being inside of Dean was almost too much. It just felt so right. "Feel good baby?" The Samoan hoped Dean was feeling the exact same way he was.

"It feels amazing." Dean whispered and kissed Roman hard and needy; his cock rubbing against their chests as Roman moved in and out of him. Their fingers intertwined above Dean's head as Roman continued to moved in and out. The moans couldn't stop escaping Dean's mouth. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Roman would fasten his pace and then would slow down again. This was their first time together so they both thought it was natural for their orgasm to come quickly. The pleasure from Roman being inside him bear was just amazing, especially with Roman easily reaching his prostate with no trouble.

The heat of Dean's entrance was driving Roman to the edge more and more. Dean was tight and had a pretty tight vice on his throbbing cock. "I'm close Roman" he heard Dean say. He started panting and then closed his eyes shut. Roman could tell that he was almost there. "It's okay baby. Let go." With their fingers still intertwined, Roman managed to bend down and suck Dean's cock in his mouth; all while the tip of his own cock was still inside of Dean. Dean had never felt something so damn amazing, intense, and passionate..ever. He panted harder, uncontrollably and looked down as he came inside of Roman's mouth. His body squirmed and twitched as Roman sucked harder, as if he was trying to drain him of every drop he had to offer. Dean let out one more loud moan as his orgasm wined down and Roman let his cock go. "Fuck...Roman." he sighed.

Roman smirked and went back up to Dean. He gave him an opened mouth kiss and he was pretty sure that Dean could taste himself in his mouth. The kiss lasted quiet a while; until Dean pushed Roman next to him on the bed. Roman collapsed and Ambrose wasted to no time to get on top of Roman and suck his cock in his mouth, wanting to return the favor. A couple of moments later, Roman was groaning and thrusting into Dean's mouth, reaching his own orgasm just as intense as Dean's. "Fuck..." he whispered. The sight of Dean swallowing every drop was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. The Samoan cupped Dean's face and pulled him up until they were at eye level. "That was..."

"Unbelievable?" Dean licked his bottom lip; tasting the last of Roman's cum.

This man was going to be the death of him, Roman thought. "Absolutely." Roman finally said and they kissed deeply again. They were both still breathing hard when Roman pulled the covers on top of them. Dean comfortably stayed on top of Roman, with his arms around him. He felt warm and safe.

"I promise I'm not going to lie to you ever again." Dean spoke up.

Roman placed a kiss on top of Dean's head. "I know." Roman sighed. "You can come to me with anything, Dean. You can talk to me about anything, I'm sure you know that." Dean nodded against his chest. Roman bit his lip and was debating as to whether he should ask Dean something that has been on his mind ever since he found out Dean was married. "Does she know about me?" he finally decided to just ask.

"What?"

"Your wife...soon to be ex-wife. Does she know about me; about us?"

Dean nervously lifted his head to look at Roman. "No, she doesn't. As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't need to know what's going on in my life. My daughter however...I do want to tell her but I'm not sure when would be the right time. She's young and I don't think she could handle her dad being with someone that isn't her mom. I do want you to meet her though."

"Really?" Roman sounded surprised but was also grateful that Dean wanted him to meet his daughter. He wanted that too. Dean nodded and pecked his lips. "Well I agree she may be a little young for you to tell her so maybe...I don't know, you can introduce me as a friend...for now."

Dean smiled. "Sounds like a plan." They stared at each other for quiet a while, admiring each other. Both of them incredibly thankful that they had the chance to really talk and work things out. They kissed again, wanting to taste each other once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sami and Kevin were at a coffee shop across the street from the hotel. They were having a great conversation but it was interrupted by Sami's cellphone ringing. He let go of Kevin's hand, which he as holding to answer it. It was Renee. "Hello?" the Canadian nervously answered.

"Sami, where the hell is Dean? I've tried calling him but his cellphone is turned off."

Sami noticed how scared Renee sounded over the phone. Was she worried about him or something? His thoughts were interrupted when he managed to hear two words Renee said over the phone. Grace and hospital." He jumped up from his seat. "What happened?" Kevin looked on with concern in his eye. Something bad happened. Kevin knew it. Was it Roman or Dean? He looked on as look of worry filled Sami's face.

"Sami, what's going on?"


End file.
